


Entwining Flames

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MarcoAce Week, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: MarcoAce week! All prompts inside! Enjoy~!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MarcoAce week had come and gone! (26th - 1st) So here they all are! Prompt at the top! Underlined which one used!

_Loyalty / Love_

* * *

If there was one thing that Marco knew is that Ace is fiercely loyal. Letting no one stand in the way if something were to happen to people he loved and would do anything for them, no matter where they are. After being able to stop him from chasing Teach after he killed Thatch, they regrouped to make sure taking the man together and ridding the problem before he became a bigger issue.

Though, this leaves not only Marco puzzled, but everyone.

"Do what, yoi?" The festering from the first commander does not go unnoticed by the other commanders gathered in the room who are equally shocked.

"I'll be back within a month," Ace mentions easily while gripping to his bag and eyeing everyone, stopping on their captain. Whitebeard is watching his youngest being ever resilient in this new pursuit and does not like how it feels like trouble like with if he went after the traitor.

"We can go along with you, son. If this person is important to you," the captain mentions firmly to keep this serious and watch his ever-fiery commander that is the most loyal person you could have at your back.

"He is, and if I wait for us to sail then I will be too late." Ace mentions calmly, though he just wants to burst out of the room already to reach that one place he never wanted anyone he knows to get stuck at.

"What is your plan when you get there?" Marco asks with narrowing blue eyes as he wants to shake the young man for this sudden remark. He knew it has been eating at Ace for a few days now, seeing it as the second commander napped along his lap, but never truly  _sleeping_  and that usually meant an unsettled mind. Marco knew his lover better than anyone on this ship and he would be damned to lose that because of an irrational decision.

"I'll think on it while heading that way," the second commander admits and making most give strained breaths quietly. They all knew Ace was a lot more bite than bark, meaning though his bite is strong that he didn't think what to do first until getting there.

"Do tell me on why you are going to save a  _Revolutionary_?" Haruta quips up, unaware on how Ace would have a connection with them.

"Sabo is my brother that should be  _dead_ from some damn nobles when we were younger. Like hell I am going to ignore that he is going to be  _really_  dead in just a matter of weeks!" Ace snaps out, already feeling pent up at the fact that Sabo is  _alive_  and never once called. He was about ready to smack the hell out of Sabo after saving him and find out how the hell he lived and why didn't he  _ever_  say anything to him or Luffy.

The room is quiet at the sudden outburst, realizing how serious this situation was and no one can find words, except one.

"Marco, Curiel, Izo, and Haruta," the names are labelled off easily and all eyes are to their captain. "Take a glider, Marco the skies, and go with Ace to Impel Down. We will follow behind as quick as we can." Whitebeard states in an order and everyone agrees easily, even Ace as he can feel himself happy for such a thing.

"Thank you, Pops." Dark eyes flicker in a way that Whitebeard had been happy to see when Ace started to open up and gave a fond expression back.

"We don't let family face danger alone," the mere words linger before dismissing the ones that are to follow Ace to prepare. It doesn't take long for Marco to get Ace into his room and pushing him against the wall, bag dropping to the ground.

"Fuck, don't scare me like this, yoi…" Lips whisper on another pair that shift into a smile with a small chuckle. "I think you take years from me…"

"Don't be stupid, like I could with you…" The murmur comes back with hands moving to touch along the sides of a stern neck that is tense. "I  _have_  to save Sabo… I never was able to when younger… Luffy and I… we had to live with his death on our hands…" Cooing starts to hush the straining words and lips feather over quivering ones as blue eyes views watery dark pools.

"We will stand with you, Ace…" Marco speaks softly and wants to add  _'I will follow you to the ends of the Earth…'_ , but doesn't as he receives gleaming eyes of pure warmth that already knows he would for his lover and do the same in return.

"Thank you…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Food  / Feathers_

* * *

There were two things that Ace loved the most on all the seas—besides family—and that was  _food_  and  _feathers_.

Being a D had almost been a given for his love for food and he would almost do anything for some. Chowing down and filling his belly was the greatest thing in the world, especially as they made sure he ate his fill. On days that Ace had to help in the kitchen, he would find himself singing and goofing off with Thatch. They would dance around with others to make it more fun and get things done, Marco loved to come watch and munch on fruit that Ace would cut up for him.

Then there were the feathers.

Soft to the touch and how he loved smothering into them as he could still breathe and just relax against them, feeling bliss. It took time for Ace to convince Marco to cuddle with him when in his bird form, but after that became something they both enjoyed. Some days, Marco found it amusing sitting on the other with his fluffy butt and got muffled squeals of delight. Hands brushing through feathers delicately to not hurt Marco, it was bliss for the phoenix.

No one got to see Marco like that except the young commander, easily getting the man to open up after working through being a commander for a few months. It happened with Ace pulling him in the kitchen to dance with him, a foreign song leaving his lips as other's in the kitchen were stomping and smacking against something on the counter to go along. Thatch would laugh and dance with someone as they enjoyed Ace singing out, sounding absolutely stunning to Marco's ears that he felt like he was missing out.

"Mmhh, so good~!" Ace chirps in glee as he munches on food with a beak snatching from the other side of it. Marco sits in his lap on his bed as Ace is munching on slices of mangos and giggling away. The other hand is moving along through feathers and enjoys the talons digging into his thighs to stay grounded. "Told you it was a good idea, birdie!" Ace claims with a cheeky grin and gets a cooing of ignorance before the beak snatches more of the fruit and getting a laugh in return.

Food and feathers? One of the best days Ace could have.


	3. Chapter 3

_Blood / Brother_

* * *

Seeing his lover pinned down in shackles that withheld his fire had his phoenix festering in agitation. It took all of Marco's willpower not to sprint off as soon as they appeared at Marine Ford. The place was a battlefield within minutes and his phoenix  _craved_  blood, lusting for it at the fact they have something precious to him then they could ever understand.

The first attempt to reach the other and getting punched down by Garp had brought a shrill cry of anger from him that made most flinch away, feeling fear shredding into them. Blue eyes were dark in anger and flames caressed his body, making anyone notice it linger in a darker blue. The pirates knew to stay away, knowing how much Marco would be focused on retrieving their brother—the phoenix's  _lover_. When Luffy arrived, Marco had placed everything on this unforeseen person and easily assisted the young captain to reach the second commander.

Sengoku had been stunned by Marco's foot crashing into him as he had quickly maneuvered to spin his body to land a hit. Luffy struggled with the made key and when the explosion happened, Marco lingered around the smoke to watch for the two within. As fire flared, a shrill noise leaves him in delight before swooping to catch the D brothers. Soaring through the air towards Whitebeard as he knows of the two being fine, Ace scolding his little brother for being there.

That was all until small little limbs grasped to the phoenix's body to drag them down. Ace shifts to get them off, Luffy to help and were roughly thrown from the phoenix that transformed to fall to confront the admiral. Being latched to seastone cuffs were unexpected and the shot through his chest three times from Kizaru had brought blood from his chest as his powers have been sealed. Hollers had been heard as he stumbles down to hands and knees with harsh coughs before those small little arms grip to him to harshly swing him around to slam his back into the ground, a harsh cough leaving him again with blood on his tongue.

"Marco!" Ace's howl is filled with crackles, his fire overtaking him, and Marco wanted to see the other in his fiery glory. Thinking of his lover, a flamed fist takes out the marine above him before it encircles him for protection as no one would dare go into open flames and the feel of the heat was something Marco hadn't nearly felt that much on other occasions with his powers. Things grow hectic within seconds, those small hands gripping to drag him and the screech leaving Marco's lips are hard to listen to as the fire dissipate quickly to see the phoenix burned along the right side of him along his leg and arm mostly.

The first commander hardly comprehended the searing pain as he had been grasped into a firm hold and carried away from the battle as most holler of getting a Black Moby ready. They had retrieved their brother and would depart as soon as they could before anymore harm could be done. It was bad enough that the longer that the shackle on Marco meant he would have a harder time healing the burns.

"I'm  _so_  sorry, Marco…" Ace whispers as he curled next to his lover's side as they sit behind a rock as someone is picking the lock on the shackle.

"Not your fault, yoi…" Marco replies lowly in a tired tone, feeling exhaustion overcome him and sees Luffy watching with watery eyes. "You have to help me get everyone on board… Pops will hold everyone off for us." The words feel bitter on his tongue, not liking the plan that Whitebeard had told them on the way. Once retrieving Ace, they would depart and depending on the injuries Whitebeard had been instilled with then he would stay or go as well. Marco seen his condition and was already given the world before setting off to kick Sengoku down temporarily.

"What?" Ace asks in surprise and can read the phoenix easily from spending so much time together and only swallows thickly while nodding. "I… I will let the others know." A hand moves along a pale cheek, not liking how Marco looked on the edge and hoped he would heal from the burns he had given him. "Don't you dare die on me, birdie… That's reserved for after I am gone…" The whisper comes out and receives a soft snort with a small smirk.

"Of course, I couldn't leave everyone alone."

"Heal, I will be back…" Ace whispers while placing a kiss to a sweaty temple and can only hold back the painful noise of seeing his lover like this. "Come on, Lu. Help me out," Ace mentions while standing and easily gets into commander role and Luffy can only glance to the injured first commander, seeing blue eyes tiredly look to him and sees how it was saying to watch over his brother for him.

"Coming…"


	4. Chapter 4

_Rules / Ruins_

* * *

Dark eyes flicker over the ashes as he rests with soot coating his clothes and embers burning parts of his body as he views upon the ruins of his home. A pain is lightly stabbing in his heart, hating the sight before him as  _he_  caused it and had no one to blame but himself. Ace refused to seek help, refused to take that hand extended to him years ago as he felt he was different and his foster parent said how much they had him under control.

They were all wrong.

It took someone with knowledge of his power to come in and burst the contraption over his chest that withheld his power. It engulfed him like a tidal wave, catching even the stranger off guard of such power and burning to a crisp with everything and  _everyone_  else. The contraption was the only thing keeping his corrosive power at bay and now it was gone with his small life he had ever built up on after losing his parents when he was just a baby.

"I see I was too late, yoi…" The voice doesn't make Ace move as he stares emotionlessly at the home before him, hands hanging to his lap with a golden locket, melted on one side, but picture is whole. "There is a way to hone your power, Portgas." The stoic voice only brings a blink from hazy eyes, fingers shifting along the locket.

"I…" The hoarse tone starts from Ace as he never drags his eyes away. "I don't… I don't want it…"

"We don't get to choose that, sadly." Though it's supposed to be sympathy, it comes out dull like he has said this multiple times before.

"Then  _kill me_ …" Ace whispers and startles the visitor that stares with sharp blue eyes of remorse and surprise. The man is surprised because no one usually wishes to be killed, just trying to get away from the power or trying not to let it overcome them.

"I will not let you pick a way out of this so selfishly." It's a little bitter rolling from the stranger's tongue with a sense of nostalgia, but Ace could care less.

"How is it selfish? No one is left to care about me…" The response speaks volumes, the embers burning lowly along his skin and he doesn't look to the man who is behind him. One of Ace's hands caresses his bare chest, where the contraption was.

"We have rules that should be followed, individuals like us especially, yoi. One is to never suppress the natural power and second is to help the host know how to wield it for the greater good." The words sound rehearsed and monotonous like he says them countless times.

"Those rules _don't_  apply to me…" The spark of Ace's tone sharpens with embers burning hotly, flames cradling up into his hair as he clenches his jaw. " _You_  don't fucking care about  _me_. With that sentence alone you see me as some…  _thing_  with a power to be  _used_. I will  _not_  follow something that will treat me like an  _object_ , I'd rather  **die**  before that happens." The shift of his head tips dark locks to the side and shadowing his burning body that starts to glow like it pulses with his heart.

"I'm either to retrieve you or kill you… I'd rather not hurt you if I can help it." The mentioning sounds sincere, the stranger finding this strong will in someone who has faced so much in mere minutes.

"I don't fucking care what you rather not do. Either leave me the fuck alone or kill me." Ace spats with a grip to his golden locket and feels it bend with his heat before lightening up on it. The last thing he wanted to ever damage was the picture he had of him and his mother that was blissfully undamaged.

Shoes scratch along the dirt path and then there is sounds of scrapping, confusing Ace before there is something digging into his shoulder, throwing him down and quickly pinning him to his back. Dark eyes gaze up, startled, and sees large blue flamed like wings span out with the stranger positioned to be shown tall in stature and giving soft coos. The sight sends a flickering of astonishment through Ace, noticing as a  _talon_  was pining him down over his chest and one of his legs.

"Portgas D Ace," the name falls from full lips and dark eyes meet dazzling azure, causing his breath to hitch. "I will take you with me and will become my partner among the organization, I will see to it properly and make sure any burdens you have can be shared with me." The firm words are showing this type of neediness lingering and gives a chattering that would leave a bird and Ace can't move, only swallow thickly from the intense glare. "I am Marco, and you will follow  _my_  rules."

Ace couldn't find himself to deny.


	5. Chapter 5

_Treasure  / Touch_

* * *

Marco didn't like being a prince, something about how it brings a bad taste in his mouth, but he never denied the role. A part of him wished he had been born to a different family instead of the  _Fennec_  family, with their bad reputation of being cruel and rude. Having two other siblings, it was any wonder on how he tolerated things as he was the middle child and sought higher with his intelligence and skill. The only problem his parents didn't like he would never want a woman, rebelling the factor that he would  _never_  bring an offspring to this family.

Then they brought him a 'treasure' from another land.

Skin kissed by the sun, sprinkles along the expansion of it and smoldering eyes of dark abyss with making hair, Marco was stunned for a mere moment at the sight. It was apparent that this woman was disguising herself with the short hair and trousers showing of as a man. What he didn't know was the woman is trying to escape the punishment of being from the old family, the Gol family. They tempted to execute her, instead placed her into Marco's quarters where he came back to a half-bare woman on his bed that glared daggers with a scowl, knees up trying to hide her bare breasts.

"What, yoi?" Brows furrow in confusion on the woman on his bed before groaning with a hand to his head. "Not again…" Blue eyes sharply glare to the guard behind him, making them flinch. "Tell my  _parents_  to stop bringing women here, I will not impregnate anyone." Marco comments sternly and the guard shook with a nod before eyeing the woman.

"The King mentioned if you would not then I would take her to Hyland." The mentioning of his older brother made him grimace, not trusting any woman with him.

"She stays here, but I am not like Hyland. I take care and make sure consent is given first from her part. Now leave me alone, yoi." The order sent out with hand moving, the door is slammed into the guard's face. Turning back to the glaring woman, he sighs while closing eyes for a moment at this predicament. "I'm not going to do anything to you, but my…  _brother_  is not fair to women, so let's prevent that."

"I'm a prisoner, why should you care?" The fiery tone of the woman brings an elation through Marco, being glad she was a fighter.

"Unlike my so-called  _family_ , I care for others over myself." Marco moves to approach the woman and pulls off his cape. "Here, let's put this over you while I get the binds undone and find you something to wear." Confusion shows in dark eyes while viewing him, seeming to try and figure out his motive as he moves to get the binds behind her after the cape lay on the front of her. Once getting her hands undone, she works under the cape to get her legs and Marco moves to his wardrobe. "Sadly you will have to wear my clothes until I go personally to find you something. I apologize for that matter, yoi." He mentions while looking in his clothing for something simple as the pants seemed fine on her still and soon brings it back over to set it next to her. "They didn't hurt you, did they?" The question lingers to the woman who is holding the cape tightly to her shoulders with a shake of her head.

"Nothing I can't handle." She mentions softly before Marco nods and turns away to go to his desk. He sits down with face forward and crosses arms.

"Give me a little time… I can get you out of here… Get you wherever you want, yoi." The words come out softly as he hears rustling of clothes and was happy she was pulling on the shirt while he looked away.

"Why are you helping me?" She asks sternly while he hears clothes tugged on more and he lets out a sigh.

"Because it's the most I can do for now until I hopefully take over one day and get things more… peaceful." Marco almost murmurs as his family was so deep rooted that it would be a process and hears shifting behind him before the woman stops behind him. "I'd save killing me until I get you out of here, yoi." The serious remark leaves him, not moving an inch while hands come up along his neck, the feel of her warm skin having him shiver lightly.

"Thank you…" The whisper comes to feather along his ear and he enjoys the way arms wrap around him neck loosely and her head rests to his head. "In that time, I will  _pretend_  to be cooperative with you for show."

"You don't have to… They will try anything to get us together."

"Even so, I am cursed to never produce offspring." A little surprise was in Marco at hearing that before chuckling lightly and placing a hand to her arm.

"Still, as that secret is safe with me, I will not push myself onto you. I'm a man of my word."

"Then it will be no problem to play along and maybe… Maybe you should come with me… There is someone I want you to meet." Marco is a little surprised on her chatter and tilts his head to lean more into her to speak while taking in the scent of burning embers and flowers.

"To meet?" The questioning is a whisper before she moves to have her cheek to his temple.

"I am Ace D Portgas, formally known to be Ann D Gol. After our kingdom fell with the curse from the great mage, I went to live with a friend of my father's, Edward Newgate. Surely, they will search for me, but even so, I entrust that you would do better somewhere else." Ace explains, and Marco gives a small breath of surprise before chuckling.

"I guess that would be better than nothing with my predicament, yoi." He remarks while arms tighten lightly around him and a nose brushes along the top of his head through his hair.

"Please take care of me until we are free."

"Of course, Ace. You have my word."


	6. Chapter 6

_Sunshine  / Storms_

* * *

Ace remembered when the large ship had first appeared over the horizon on a day full of sun, having him delay plans to do some deep diving for something to eat. Dark eyes watch the ship sail along peacefully as he rests back with gloved hands behind his head. It had been a couple weeks since someone sailed around here, but then again it was near the Calm Belt and some people still didn't have the enhancements to sail through it. Steering clear is always ideal, but Ace liked to hang around the area as he enjoyed the lack of weather in this area of the New World and for the fact it was a good place to 'hide' from his pursuers temporarily.

Time is passing as Ace relaxes with eyes closed, knowing full well not only by perspective of the marking on the flag, but of the design of the ship. The  _Moby Dick_ , designed for the Whitebeard Pirates and their captain Edward Newgate, that rules practically over half the world in territories and power alone. The stories from the islands who were under his protection only ever told of good things and how they were different, wanting to protect the people and not terrorize them like the others do. It always made him snort, knowing they would be shown differently once his brother starts to come to the New World, since his views were solely for being the Pirate King, but was also a good-loving idiot.

The sound of splashing is heard, having Ace notice that someone came up from the water with being able to sense the presence alone and then opened eyes to glance over. The view of the merfolk is obvious to him, knowing most bounties out in the water and identify him as Namur, the Eighth Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Teeth are showing as mouth is parted a bit, but holds no hostile intent as he floats in the water.

"Are you faring well, traveler?" The question throws Ace a little off, not expecting to be asked such a thing. A hum rolls through Ace, moving his legs, letting the small layer of water in his small boat splash a bit.

"I am, only been out for a while." The words leave Ace as he contemplates the other with a tilt of his head and made sure his mind was correct on his location of islands. Part of the reason him being out here was to get away from certain people, though they may be catching wind of where he may have gone, so he was planning to move again soon.

"Do you seek passage through the Calm Belt? We are about to head through and our Pops does not mind helping you as long as you keep yourself peaceful." Namur remarks after his question to let the other know everything before the traveler could respond.

"Whitebeard would be willing to let a stranger upon his ship?" It's a sincere question, not sounding off place or anything, just truly curious.

"You do not seem like one who would take his chances with a strong crew." The answer makes Ace snort while moving to lean forward with a hand moving to tug down on the collar of his shirt to adjust it since it shifted. The only thing running through his mind is that he did need to get away soon anyways and this might help put some separation, so he can continue to pick off that association slowly.

"If it is an offer, then I find it hard to refuse." Ace mentions while situating as he notices a rope in Namur's hand come from the water, making him snort while pulling out two oars. "Would you like to pull or let me row?" He asks in courtesy at the fact that they were letting him reside on the ship to cross the Calm Belt.

"Pull, you will probably be slow." The commander is already moving, having a small stifled chuckle leave Ace as he keeps his mouth minimal. There were things about him he didn't want others to know and his clothing choice is part of the way he keeps it hidden.

Helping to secure the rope, Namur is soon off with pulling the boat along as Ace fixes his boots that go all the way to just below the knee, getting the string tight to stay in place. His outfit is of a shirt that goes the full length of his body in a loose manner and are half sleeves, loosely reaching his elbows. Shorts reaching his knees are on him as he shifts in his spot while letting a gloved hand graze at an ear. A breath of relief leaves him as he was still able to keep the fins down tucked behind, though he knew he could do it and has been doing it since he was a child, he still gets a bit nervous that someone will notice.

Notice that he had merfolk blood running through him.

Ace is a hybrid, more distinctively a human than that of Mer. His traits for that of a Mer, though, is still strong in his blood with his way to swim and breathe under water with his gills that rest along his ribs with scaling along with it that goes in a splatter across pectorals. That was not all, hiding folded fins along his bicep with small blotches of scales around them and fins folded on the back of his calves with some scale blotches as the boots help to hide them and the webbed toes. Then there were the splotches of scales on his hands and then a smooth single piece of scaling along the side of his butt cheeks and down to mid-thigh with a curl, though it almost looked like a perfect set if it weren't for the scales scattered near it as well like it decided to appear. The plus side to his scales were that they are smooth, but also hard to help protect his body. If anyone ever seen them then they would notice right away with the red and peach tones to it that especially shimmer in the water.

Arriving to the boat, he was helped up by a rope ladder and let them have Namur take the boat to a loading dock just a little way down that goes into the hull of the ship without retaining water. Climbing to the top, Ace jumped over the railing with a fix of his gloves, bag hanging off one shoulder, and let his eyes gaze up to the captain of the ship before him. The face shows of neutrality as he moves to lean over slightly to hold a hand out.

"Do relax for the trip over, we only ask that you respect our rules of behaving." Whitebeard is met with a hand as they shake, though the hand from the traveler hardly covers over one of the fingers.

"Of course, it is your ship." The remark comes out while staring to grey eyes that watch him as they soon pull hands apart. "My name is Portgas D Ace, it's a pleasure." The tone is kept firm and meaningful of meeting the captain of this ship, who has offered to let him board for the time being.

"Edward Newgate, but I prefer Whitebeard." The introduction is met with a nod and soon is led along the deck as Ace notices more of the commanders' present with curious eyes. "Marco, could you show Ace to a room he could use for his stay?" A nod leaves the first commander while moving to easily lead on, Ace following as he didn't feel any ill intent from them. Ace doubted that anything bad would come from the pirates since he had nothing of value and it was evident he didn't have much while on his small boat as well.

"Here we are, yoi." Marco mentions up while opening the door to step in and let their guest follow in to gaze around the small room, but cozy enough for a stay. "Lunch is still being served if you would like me to lead you there as well." The commander continues as Ace moves to place his bag to the bed and turns to the other with dark eyes flickering lightly before softening his expression.

"That would be nice, thank you." Ace shows a tilt of his head as he really is grateful for being offered to stay among a ship with people who probably wouldn't bother him too personally and let him sleep and eat with no trouble.

"If you follow me then." Sandaled feet are already moving to leave the room, noticing the other ready to follow, and began along down the hall as Ace moves to get in stride with him. Blue eyes notice the small habit the traveler has, tugging his gloves as if making sure they are still on, but he didn't voice his curiosity or pay mind to the festering of his phoenix for the moment. "For morning there is three bells, one every hour for three hours before the galley is no longer serving. Two bells during the three hours for lunch and two for dinner, yoi."

"The morning bells to help people hear and wake up enough?" The question rises as they are out on deck, seeing most moving around to prepare for the Calm Belt, the mentions of the dials to be set up.

"Yes, some of us are not early risers, but we do have quite a few morning people that need to eat." Marco responds honestly while leading them along the deck towards the galley.

"You seem like someone who  _needs_  their morning coffee." It's a jest, having Marco catch it smoothly with a chuckle and viewing the other as he opens the door for him into the mess hall.

"Oh yes, ask anyone about that and I am sure you will get a hell of a story, yoi." The reply has Ace smiling a little with a chuckle and is walking in to the crowded room.

"I might just do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a work in progress (for a while) but fit the prompt mostly.


	7. Chapter 7

_Free space / Festival_

* * *

Shortly after Marineford, the Whitebeards disappeared temporarily and healed and focused on getting everything brought together again. The island they were at is an odd one, where clouds hung lower and a temple lay within the middle in said clouds. No one dared to go far from the ship, except one man who needed to walk and calm his thoughts.

They had sailed and buried the ones they had lost right after the battle, but he could tell no one was truly ready at the time. On one hand, Marco was aware of their captain's dwindling health, but he never wanted to think on it. Having lost their youngest brought a deeper pain in him as it only had been a week prior to losing Thatch that Ace came right out to kiss him into the wall of the hall. It only had Marco return it in vigor, but they never went farther than rough kisses that Ace would spring on the first commander and Marco figured it was enough as neither of them commented on it more. Then they stopped after Thatch, after Ace went after the traitor, and permanently after Ace had been met with lava—taking Marco's heart along with him.

Marco wondered the temple, it was pristine even as the stone looked to be standing for a long while. He merely walked along the paths through fountains and gardens, finding a peace for his aching chest and would rest by the largest fountain. Sitting on the ledge, he put hands to the ledge with fingers dipping along the water and let his head dip back. A sigh leaves him, trying to ignore the impending thoughts of what he needed to do back at the ship as the new captain. Shanks even commented how he would do well enough, but Marco knew it was for encouragement as the crew needed someone there to be standing in support for the others.

The sound of rustling feathers reaches Marco's ears and soon notices in his peripheral the presence of a decent size bird, the height of his chest it reached. A cooing brings him to lower his head and stare in confusion on the bird next to him. Fire red feathers ruffle and it was distinctly clear that this bird resembled a phoenix, something Marco never thought he would see in real life besides his own zoan. Hearing more cooing, it is a coaxing sound while the bird shifts closer with eyes looking up to him with smoldering dark pools. A dark patch lingers the top of his head and the rest of the feathers are a dark red and oranges with a yellow feather here and there.

"What are you doing here, yoi?" The question lingers with a smile, Marco moving a hand to lift and stroke along the back of the bird.

_"Marco…"_  The voice festers in his head as the bird cooed and tilted its head. Blue eyes show surprise at the familiar voice and soon feathers shift to flap harshly with a small screech.  _"Don't give me that look, turkey!"_

"Ace…?" The name leaves his lips in surprise before the bird bobbles lightly in a happy sway before bumping its head to a jaw.

_"Cool, huh? I'm a birdie like you~!"_  A sing-song tune leaves the fire bird as it moves back with wings flapping once more and fire curls along the bird before it disappears.  _"Lady up top said I have to wait before I can change like you, but still cool."_  Dark eyes look to stunned blue and gives a soft cooing.  _"I can… I can be with the family again…"_  The words linger from the chatter made and Marco soon moves to face the bird more with fingers running along feathers before pulling it in. A squawk is made to go with the complaints, but talons merely grip to Marco's sides for stability.

"You stupid brat, come here." Marco's voice is strained as he pulls the other in for a firm embrace and gets cooing in return.

_"The Maiden said I wasn't supposed to leave yet… So she made sure you had a companion for indefinitely."_  Ace mentions with head rubbing against the new appointed captain, feeling as the man began to shake with choked whimpers leaving him.

"Don't leave me again, yoi… Don't leave me again, Ace."

_"I won't."_


End file.
